The present invention relates generally to directional transmission systems and, more specifically, to a new chassis with a central multi direction transmission system that works activating each of its mechanisms or gears with electric motors or hydraulic injection motors.
The present invention provides a totally different chassis then that which exists in the market, providing an innovation of a central mechanism in the chassis, which main function consists on a system that will drive its force multi directionally, semi mechanisms that allow the vehicle's ample mobility and grip as needed on hard to reach terrain.
When the central mechanism is activated to both sides on first position and opening and closing the main central piston, will ride imaging a worm, this will make it strong and safe on any hard to reach terrain due to the fact that this mechanism makes it even more self protected because of its multiple positions.
The novelty consists in two half chassis joined by the central mechanism with a maximum torsion of 50° between each other, bending its mechanism 60° to both sides with the mechanism on first position turning the mechanism 90° to the left will put it in position to bring it up or down.
The distinguishing characteristics of this novel chassis are the chassis is formed on its frontal part by a half chassis attached in a second chassis joined by a multi direction central mechanism, its two bars and its semi mechanisms. When chassis is connected to its two bars, it will work as a traditional chassis with little torsion. The novelty consists in the essential technical characteristics that this new invention withholds in order to be activated in all of its following positions and functions. The first step will be deactivate and retract the two central bars that will be embedded in the half chassis tips and will be deactivated retracting them and will come in and out on pressure into the second chassis and will be attached by an automatic pressure lock by its two hydraulic pistons generating a primary gap between the two half chasses, these bars when retracted will be embedded in their pistons and in the half chassis tips. A second gap will be given when opening the central hydraulic piston lineally separating both half chasses. The piston will attach to its stable side to the back chassis on the secondary bridge. The second moving part consists in the central hexagonal bar which is guided on a bearing in its hexagonal guide placed in the back chassis center of the front bridge that will allow the hexagonal bar's displacement in a lineal form in its back half chassis when these two bars open, the central piston will give a maximum gap to allow the flexion of its main or initial position. In this position the central mechanism will be ready to be activated by its main worm screw that transfers the strength to the central gear placed in its peripheral section to the hexagonal central bar in its central part, the transference on this said force is obtained by three gears that allow the flexion of the mechanism with the strength of an electric motor, the mechanism will give a turn of 60° or more in the chassis. This will allow it to make “U” turns in only one maneuver and in a reduced space using the vehicles normal traction and direction, added to the flexion of the mechanism. This new multi direction chassis, has a second important position that will come to place when turning the hexagonal central bar with its auxiliary mechanism that is mounted in the hexagonal central bar, semi attached to the front bridge of its half chassis between the initial position and the second position and contains two bumps that are 90° one from the other attached to the inner part of this half chassis. In the same bridge, in the inner part of the two bumps consists an opposite bump that is one that will allow the mechanism to turn to its original position and to the second position. This opposite bump is mounted in the central bar and it can be moved to its front part to allow the mechanism to turn 360° or more accordingly to the terrain difficulty. For this multi direction mechanism to turn 360° the brake disc must be loose from the central brake and open or separate the clutch mechanism gear to set free the central mechanism from the shock absorbers which can stay in the primary position or second position when the opposite bump returns electromechanically from position to the turning position of 90° the disc brake will be controlled voluntarily depending on the conditions of the terrain with the brake drum.
This multi direction mechanism will be activated by its main worm screw in any of its two positions that move the three main gears. In the secondary position the mechanism will go up and down. The efficiency of the multi direction chassis of the present invention also resides in other fundamental part in the front half chassis between the back bridge and the two shock absorbers and counts with a geared clutch mechanism mounted in the central bar guide and next to the disc brake. Mounted and attached to the central bar in its frontal part, the bar will pass the bridge guided by a bearing, where the main torsion will take place, between two half chassis, this torsion difference will be of 50° or more. The disc brake has to be 100% on its braking position when the vehicle is functioning on the highway, to avoid the torsion and maintain the stability of a traditional chassis when this new chassis runs on hard to reach terrain. The brake will be gradually liberated when its required to maintain better traction and access over the terrain, the torsion of the two half chassis will be mitigated by two shock absorbers and placed in perpendicular position in the front half chassis in the respective tracks and hooked from its moving parts to the central front to avoid that both chassis move in a harsh way during the traction due to the matter that both chassis are connected in this position only by its central bar and multi direction mechanism. The first left shock absorber is located in the inner central part of the front half chassis in the front of the gear clutch in the central bar attached at one distal end to the upper part of the main arm. The main arm is mounted on the front end of the main central bar and has a vertical initial position of 90° according to its second arm in its initial position with the vehicle leveled at 0° of torsion, including the 90° turn of the central mechanism, 50° of each side and the 25° of torsion. These degrees of torsion are included in the 50° torsion on each side, the 50° or more will accrue when lifting or bringing down one wheel or a vehicles corner, leaving the other half chassis in a horizontal position or 0° of torsion.
Other main objectives of the present invention is that when driving the vehicle in hard to reach terrain, the torsion is divided in two half chassis that will be 25° or more each half chassis. For example, 36° one half chassis and 14° the other half chassis or 39° one half chassis and 11° the other half chassis and 44 one half chassis and 46 other half chassis, according to the terrain for which it is designed for.